creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Time and Weather
I sat in my chair, tapping an unknown rhythm upon the top of my wooden desk. Anxiously, I awaited the arrival of two strange men from out of town. My clerk, Jacob Muller, a young lad of German descent, had arranged a meeting between me and the these men. I am a boat builder for the hamlet. The only one, in fact, within one hundred miles of the capital city, so many come to me seeking a custom-built vessel. Along with this, I offer tours to outsiders as I am very familiar with the area, having lived here my entire life. Looking out my window, I noticed the sky was a deep maroon in color. Had this much time passed since I first sat in wait? The sudden and tumultuous rain pounded the glass of the window pane on which my head rested. I awoke in a jolt and peered around my office, taking notice of the dim light which shone through the window. I stood up and exited my office into the workshop. There, Jacob Muller lay on a pile of lumber, covered in a tarpaulin. A loud knock came upon the workshop door and I tapped Jacob’s shoulder, waking him. “What time is it?” he asked, wiping his eyes and making his way to the door. “I am not sure, boy,” I responded, walking over to the clock on the wall. Taking a quick gander I stated it was half past midnight. Jacob turned the knob and in came two short men, twins, clad in overcoats and hats. They waddled over to the pile of wood on which Jacob slept recently and removed their hats. “Hello sir,” one said to me. “I am Allan Boyd. This here is my brother, Lewis Boyd. Sorry we are late. Our automobile had stopped running, so we were unfortunately forced to walk the rest of the way.” I gave a nod to them and the other brother stood and stretched before clearing his throat. “We seek a boat.” “Lucky for you Mr. Boyd, I specialize in making boats, hence the shop.” Jacob gave a small smirk and proceeded to grab us all water. “We understand that, sir. How much for that boat there?” asked Lewis, pointing to the dory hanging from the rafters. “Oars included,” Allan added. “Seeming as you two have had rough travels, I can sell it for two hundred and fifty.” “And how much weight do you figure that can carry?” asked Allan inquisitively. “About five men,” I replied. “She’s sturdy for sure. Some of my best work.” The brothers huddled together and whispered for a short time before they both looked at me and nodded. Jacob went to my office and grabbed a sheet of paper. Lewis and Allan read it over and signed on the bottom, confirming the purchase. I walked to the corner of the workshop and picked up my ladder, placing it over my shoulder and carried it to the other side of the room. I climbed slowly and untied the ropes which held the dory one by one, lowering each side to the floor. “Now, this requires the strength of four men to carry to the wharf. It is not a far walk, but a difficult one.” Jacob, Lewis and Allan gathered along the sides of the boat and aided me in taking it outside and placing it into the water. “I shall tie her to the dock for you two and that will be that,” I said walking back to the shop for rope. “Sir, we’ve a request if you do not mind,” said Lewis, nervously grabbing at his orange goatee. “And what is that?” I asked. The twins stared at their feet for a while before Allan lifted his head and sighed. “We have planned an expedition of sorts.” I nodded and he continued, “We need a third man to come along. You are a guide, and that is what we need.” “Where do you have planned to go?” I questioned. “There is an island in the bay in which we intend to visit,” replied Lewis. “How long do you two intend on needing me?” “Three days,” Allan stated. Jacob looked at me and said he would watch over the shop if need be. I nodded and he left to get a contract for the Boyd brothers. He returned shortly after with a pen. The two signed and the amount of three hundred shillings, one hundred for each day, was agreed upon. “We will be seeing you tomorrow then,” Allan said picking up the lantern and heading off to the hotel with his brother in tow. * I yawned and rolled over in my bed, looking up at the ceiling above me. Sunlight peeked in through the window above my bed and lit the room. I got out of bed and checked my pocket watch. Quarter after seven. I slipped into a pair of pants and tossed on an undershirt before packing multiple burlap sacks with three other pairs of pants, shirts, socks and other things. I walked down the creaky steps into my office and collected the large hunting knife off of my wall. I took that knife with me on every trip. I was a cautious person, especially when heading to any of the islands in the bay. It is not unusual to hear of bears there. I entered the workshop to meet Jacob Muller who just entered. “Hello sir,” he greeted. “I hope you enjoy yourself.” I nodded and sat to wait for the twins. I twirled my pocket watch, entrancing myself for so long, I did not even notice Allan and Lewis Boyd come in through the door. They approached me, bags over their shoulder. “Ah! Greetings, sir!” exclaimed Lewis. “Let us get going,” Allan added, directing me outside. Large droplets on rain fell slowly from the black sky above as I stepped outside. I looked up, squinting my eyes in confusion. “Was there not sun only a few moments ago?” I asked Allan and Lewis looked at one another puzzled by my inquiry. They said nothing and continued walking to the wharf where the boat was tied, swaying in the rolling swells of the Atlantic. I tossed my bag of clothes and other items in the boat before cautiously climbing aboard. The twins did the same and I handed them the oars once they were settled. The oar’s blade cut into the dark water and with a swift motion, the boat was propelled ahead. The rain began to fall heavier and the occasional flash of lighting lit the sky above. “So,” I started, “which island are we going to?” “''Fallen Island'',” Allan and Lewis said, together. “Do you see that speck there?” I asked, “You will need to row us over there. That’s Fallen Island.” The twins nodded and continued with the demanding task of rowing through a swell such as these. I held my pocket watch in my palm, the rain splashing on its glass. Two hours had passed and we were nearing Fallen Island. I lifted my head and looked at Allan and Lewis. “So why Fallen Island?” I asked. “We have a map,” responded Lewis. “An ancient map,” added Allan. “One that can get us a lot of power,” he said, looking down, grinning. I assumed they had a map for some sort of fabled treasure and did not bother asking any further questions. I was getting paid to escort them after all. * The salt water splashed as I jumped out of the boat to drag it onto the sand-ridden beach of Fallen Island. My knuckles turned white as I gripped the bow, stepping backward with the boat following. It left a trail in the damp sand that the twins followed until I let the boat go and gathered my belongings. I made a quick glance at my pocket watch. Quarter after nine. “Okay sir, we shall take the lead now,” Allan said, handing the map to Lewis. I nodded and began to follow the brothers into the forest. Allan hacked at hanging branches with a hatchet he had brought with him while Lewis attempted to figure out the map. I lit a lantern once we got so far into the brush as the black sky provided no light in the dense accumulation of pine and birch. We continued on the same as before until we reached a clearing in the trees. Lewis and Allan looked at one another and picked up their pace, straying from the lantern’s light. There, in the clearing was the remnants of houses. Stone lay strewn across the tall, yellow grass and a well sat in the middle of it all. Lewis and Allan had their heads poked down the well, chattering to each other. I approached them and asked what they were doing. No response. Their chattering continued and I made my best attempt to understand what they were saying but I could not. Suddenly, the talking concluded and they stood still, looking down into the darkness that was the well. I slowly approached, and they turned to face me. Their faces were as pale as the clouds in the sky on a sunny summer’s day. I extended my arm out to touch Allan’s shoulder but he collapsed, hitting the ground like a brick. Lewis grabbed at his thin hair and began to scream. These shrieks were enough to make me cover my ears. I retreated back from the twins and the well in awe of what had just happened. Then, Lewis stopped screaming and he too, collapsed. Panicked, I began to run back to the boat only for Lewis and Allan to get back up. I peered behind only for a moment, to see a ghastly figure standing behind the two, its elongated fingers on the tops of their skulls. I continued sprinting until my foot entangled with a rotting log I attempted to leap over. Falling, I heard the grotesque crackle of my ankle as it snapped, leaving me immobilized. I felt the air become more chilled as the rain poured harder than ever before. I felt myself drifting in and out of consciousness before finally, my eyes fell shut. I awoke; my back against a moss-covered stone wall. The thunderous roar of raindrops falling masked any other sound one might have heard. I looked above me to see a small hole where some light penetrated into this prison. I concluded with this, that I found myself in the bottom of the well. I turned my head to see the bodies of both Allan and Lewis. Lewis lay on his back, the cavity of his chest exposed. Allan fared worse. His arms and legs missing from their sockets. I felt the urge to vomit at such a sight but looked away in time to not do so. I stood and tried to walk. I fell as my mangled ankle was restricted by a chain and cuff. Cursing to myself, I removed my pocket watch from my coat. Quarter after nine. How much time had passed? Twelve hours? A whole day? I was unsure to the answer of this question. I dragged myself back up against the damp wall when I noticed a dark shadow in the corner of the room furthest from me. Startled, I watched it very carefully as it made slow steps in my direction. Exposed, the figure was of unknown sex. It donned no clothing but no genitalia either. Its skin was a deep silver and its eyes black as the darkest of nights, which stared into my soul. “What are you?” I muttered. The thing pointed a long, skeletal finger at Lewis. An infinity symbol was etched into his forehead. The thing’s finger shifted to Allan; he wore the same mark. Deeply terrified, I looked the creature in its dark eyes. A loud hiss shook the stone walls, causing my ears to ring and head to ache. The thing knelt in front of me and reached into my pocket, carefully extracting my watch. “I. Am. Time,” it spat before crushing the silver watch in its palm. It writhed closer to me. “I. Am. Everything.” The rain stopped and the sky turned pitch black. I closed my eyes and felt a tremor come across my body. I felt pins and needles enter my skin, and then, I awoke on the floor of my office to the sound of a ticking clock, and rain pounding on my window. I reached into my pocket to check the time and found that my watch was gone. Category:Beings